Naruto and Netorare
by PreceedingNightfall
Summary: Naruto and Sasuke fought together as brothers; their combined power overwhelming Madara and ending the war. Naruto moved on his life. He got married and lived a happy, content life. Expect sweet romance and fluff. Rated M for lemons.
1. Chapter 1

**Naruto and Netorare**

**AN: Another story by the I, the amateur writer. As you can tell from the title, the summary doesn't reflect the content. Here's a short little explanation. I noticed a ridiculous pattern when I read works of NTR, the MC always gets the short end of the stick. ALWAYS. And one day I got the wild idea for this story. HOWEVER, in this story you can expect Naruto not to take this offense sitting down.**

はじめ

Hajime

Start

A singular lone figure tiredly yawned as he trudged upon the earthen road past the tall wooden gates of a camp. A zigzag trail of bodies lie motionless behind him. This bandit camp marked the last and final of a series of thirty eight camps thus his mission had been fulfilled and he could return home. '_Yes, home,' _he thought with a small smile gracing his face. Home to his adoring and loving wife.

One Namikaze U. Uzumaki Naruto honestly loved his wife with all of his being. It was quite the surprise to her and his friends when he asked her out for the first time after the conclusion of the Daiyonji Ninkai Taisen or the Fourth Shinobi World War which was actually two full years or so after. Let it be said Naruto like every other man was oblivious to the feelings of the opposite gender.

It went without thought that the Fourth Shinobi World War devastated the elemental countries. Countless lives perished under the combined terrible, torrential onslaught of Zetsu clones and reincarnated shinobis under the control of **Edo Tensei**. All the while Naruto fought on the front lines. On the brink of war the five kages had unanimously decided to send Naruto away to hide him with Killer Bee under the ploy of "Learning how to control the Kyuubi's chakra". And the plan progressed unhindered until a reincarnated Deidara along with Kisame attacked Turtle Island. Immediately following the end of the fight Naruto rushed to the battlefield.

With speed rivaling his father's **Hiraishin**, Naruto materialized on the warfront. Once there he created and sent clones to aid the other shinobi divisions while he, the original, confronted key enemies such as the Nidaime Mizukage and Sandaime Raikage with his new chakra cloak. So slowly Naruto's presence ebbed the war effort away from Madara's and to the Allied Shinobi Forces' favor. That is until the real Uchiha Madara appeared, greatly puzzling the Allies. If this is Madara then who is the other Uchiha? They had sparse time to dwell upon the confounding and attention grabbing subject as the newly reincarnated Madara confronted the five kages in a death battle. Let it be said that the kages were no pushovers otherwise the position would be moot but Madara was on a whole different level, spamming meteorites like Kassadin using his ultimate with an eighty percent cooldown and unlimited mana or Hecarim with this abilities in Ultra Rapid Fire mode.

Meanwhile Naruto along with Bee, Gai and Kakashi clashed against the fake Madara who revealed himself to be none other than Uchiha Obito, supposedly dead comrade of Kakashi!

* * *

The Allied Shinobi Forces fought a losing war for every Zetsu clone they vanquished twenty would take its place. Faced with despair, Naruto endured. When Neji died protecting Hinata, a part of him was mercilessly ripped away but he squashed those feelings for he had . . . he had to stop the madness known as the Eye of the Moon plan.

* * *

Raising his palm above his head, Naruto readied the **Rasengan**,his signature technique, but he wasn't finished. By mixing the swirling orb with fuuton chakra the rasengan grew four swirling blades. And with a loud cry he threw the high density attack with a thunderous shout, "**Fuuton:RasenShuriken!**"

Sasuke's **Eternal Mangekyou** spun wildly as he willed his **Susano **to shell the inky black arrow of flame it had holstered.

The two attacks collided in mid-air melding into a spiraling whirlwheel and obliterating a group of Juubi clones.

* * *

Eventually all the combat had dwindled down to an intense battle between two figures: Naruto and Madara. Neither combatants gave leeway, forever locked in an eternal deadlock. Their fists collided in on each other's face simultaneously propelling them backwards accordingly. As it was Naruto and Madara were equally matched.

Earlier Sasuke and he,through their combined efforts ended Obito before engaging Madara. They fought valiantly alas the elder Uchiha threw them out of loop by activating his **Rinnegan** which elevated his combat prowess further than it already was. Disappearing and materializing in front of Sasuke, Madara incapacitated him with a flaming hand spear through the chest whilst inflicting a mortal blow on Naruto using the the left hand. In Naruto's weakened state he was helpless as Madara started the extraction process.

"**Well it seems like its the end of the line . . . partner," **Kurama murmured softly as it felt its power being drained.

"Not yet partner, I still have one last trick. One befitting on my moniker, The World's Number One Unpredictable Ninja."

Naruto knew that the technique had a slim chance of working. It was an original and untested but would reverse the flow of battle. Willing his beaten and battered hands, he shakily ran through the handsigns of his jutsu.

The Great Uchiha eyes widened as he saw the blonde's actions. With his plan coming to fruition he would not allow the blonde to ruin it so with haste he closed in. However, he was too slow and was blinded by a bright light.

The light died down revealing a revitalized Naruto his chakra cloak formerly golden now glowed an unearthly dull gray. Naruto stared at his hands in amazement and wonder with the power which flowed through them would surely be able to defeat Madara he thought convincingly. Madara numbly stared in shock, the Uzumaki was more powerful than before. He reversed the extraction flow snatching a good portion of the bijuu and their chakra. As it appeared the blonde's technique was only half successful, Madra still retained a significant portion of the power.

The Uzumaki smirked at Madara as he punched his palm, "Let's start the second round,"

Ending his self reflection, Naruto wiped the blood from the corner of his mouth using the back of his hand. He had enough in his reserves for one last attack, one which would ultimately decide the fate of the world. He clapped his hands before pointing them at Madara with fingers curled and focused every last chakra in his pool into a small luminous, black orb. Madara, having the same intentions, mimicked Naruto's action forming his own orb of a violet coloration. As if on a rehearsed cue the two titans fired the orbs of massive destruction. The orbs met mid collision with one trying to overpower the other.

Naruto gritted his teeth as he pushed more and more chakra as did Madara, their attacks moving back and forth, back and forth in a tug of war.

'_Damn it!'_ Naruto cursed. He was steadily being pushed back as Madara's orb began overpowering his.

"**NARUTO!"** the bijuu, all nine, yelled collectively from within his mindscape, "**TAKE ALL OF OUR POWER AND DEFEAT MADARA."**

Madara's countenance of contemptuousness morphed into one of abject shock and horror. He felt a sudden surge of power from the blonde before Naruto's sphere swallowed his. Then a bright, white light enveloped everything.

Madara silently yelled in agony as the attack decomposed and deconstructed him. His muscle, fat, flesh and bone returned to their base elements of nitrogen, carbon and oxygen. The light died down the explosion leaving its mark in the form of a massive crater surpassing the size of Nagato's **Shinra Tensei**.

The resulting explosion threw Naruto's exhausted body like a rag doll where he rolled and landed softly on the ground, Shukaku's sand softening his collision. The chakra cloak dispersed revealing truly how critical Naruto's condition was.

He lay in a pool of his own blood. He had multiple puncture wounds and a matching fist shaped hole on the right half of his chest. His fingers were bent at inhuman angles and he saw the white of his knuckles. His spine, in all likelihood, broken along with a few ribs. His right shin jutted out from his leg and every time his chest expanded to intake oxygen blood filled his lungs hampering his breathing. He screamed in suffering but no sounds came out only the gurgling of his blood. He succumbed to the pain and passed out.

By all rights he should not be drawing breathe and the mere fact was nothing short of a miracle thought Tsunade and other medics collectively upon arriving at the scene.

The medic nin under Tsunade's intense scrutiny worked without rest for three days to resurrect the hero. For the next several months Naruto's body was put into intensive care with doctors checking tri hourly and a squad consisting of five shinobi elites one from each village, a symbol of the unified peace, guarding the room.

On the sixth month on the tenth day on October the tenth the now eighteen year old Naruto awoke. The person checking his vitals at the time, Tsunade, dropped her clipped board and immediately embrace the young man in a tight hug, tears streamed down her face.. Naruto winced. A little too tight for a previously comatose patient.

"Baa-chan," Naruto hissed through gritted teeth, "I'd appreciate it if you held back a bit on your hug, your kind of crushing my ribs"

Tsunade released her hold and pushed back at arms length. Her tears blurring the light make up she wore. She quickly balled her hand into a fist and bopped Naruto on the head.

"Itetete, what was that for baa-chan?" Naruto asked while nursing the growing red lump on his head.

"For being an idiot."

He sighed in submission, he could not argue.

After his awaken, Naruto's body had yet to recover enough for him to perform any sort of physical activity and for the next six months he had been restricted to the confines of his hospital bed. His friends visited him during his recuperation and Hinata, in particular, was a frequent visitor.

Those six months dragged on for an eternity. After Naruto checked out from the hospital his first course of action was to visit the memorial stone. With the assistance of his clutches he plodded up to the stone. Naruto stood in the cold rain which began falling earlier in silence, ignoring the bone chilling downpour. His eyes were focused on these names amongst the countless others.

Maito Gai

Hyuuga Neji

Hatake Kakashi

Haruno Sakura

Naruto stood somberly. Tears streamed down his cheeks as he allowed himself to grieve.

* * *

Following his check out and visit to the stone, Naruto spent the next week simply sleeping and being all around lazy in his apartment. Naruto was a one of the hard hitters on the Alliance so he spent a copious amount of time with the master strategist, Nara Shikamaru, raids and counter stratagem. As a result a budding friendship bloomed between the two. Shikamaru introduced Naruto to the amazing glory of laziness; Naruto took to it like a fish in water. Naruto's laziness surpassed even that of Shikamaru's at certain times to the Nara's astoundment.

Standing in front of the mirror, Naruto idly scratched the facial hair which had grown rampant on his face. Dull gray bangs, formerly blond, obscured his eyes and the rest grew past his shoulders in a shaggy mess. '_I need a haircut, a shave and groceries,' _he thought.

Now standing in front the grocer's with his bags and a much needed haircut was Naruto. The wind softly blew through his short, spiky and gray hair. He wore simple attire, dark pants ladened with pockets and a blue long sleeve shirt with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows. An unzipped jounin vest and headband completed his outfit. Naruto wondered what he was going to do next when his stomach decided for him by growling in hunger, '_I guess I'll go indulge myself in the heaven known as Ichiraku Ramen.'_

With a brief walk Naruto made his way to the front of the ramen bar and noticed two figures already sitting at the bar, the flaps concealing their upper halves behind a shroud of secrecy. Naruto was welcomed with a, "Irasshaimase!" from Ayame the owner, Teuchi's, daughter.

"Ah, Naruto-kun I haven't seen you in a while!" she greeted, "Should I start you on the usual?"

"That would be great," Naruto replied as he sat down on an empty stool.

"Naruto!" a boisterous voice called from beside him.

Swiveling his chair, Naruto came face to face with Choji and beside him Ino, "Choji! You look healthy as always. I didn't forget about you either Ino. How have you guys been?" Naruto asked.

"Life has been treating me well, my father is preparing for me to take over the clan head and I am in love with my girlfriend," replied the Akimichi.

Naruto's eyebrow arched in curiosity as he gently elbowed the large man, "A girlfriend? I would like to meet her, I bet she is quite the looker eh?"

"Well you already know her Naruto and you're about to meet her."

"Really? When is she coming?"

"She's already here," Choji replied.

"It's me, Naruto I'm his girlfriend," said Ino speaking for the first time during the encounter.

"Hmm, Ino and Choji as a couple? I would have never expected that but nonetheless as your friend I only wish for your happiness," said a grinning gray haired male.

Naruto and the couple began talking about interesting topics while waiting for their respective orders. Naruto quickly learned that most of the Konoha Rookies are in relationships. Currently Rock Lee is dating TenTen. Shikamaru is dealing with the "troublesome" Temari. And surprisingly the stoic Shino is going out with wild Hana, Kiba's older sister.

"Oh yeah! Naruto what about you?" asked Ino.

"What about me?" answered Naruto.

"Is there anyone you have feelings for? Like maybe a certain Hyuuga?"

"No, not really. And that reminds me I have to let Hinata down."

"Why?" asked a frowning Ino, '_Poor girl.'_

Naruto leaned back slightly and crossed his arms in front of his chest, "Well if you have to know, I don't see her the same way she sees me. Plus I think she is confusing her feelings of love with ones of admiration. So later I'm going to have to talk to her."

At that moment Ayame arrived with Naruto's order along with the couple's, "Here Naruto, sixteen bowls of the Naruto special," she set Naruto's food before handing Ino's and Choji's. "A miso kashuu pork ramen for you Choji and for you Ino a shoyu seafood variety ramen."

Breaking his hashi or chopsticks apart Naruto dug into his food like a thirsty man in the desert finding water with a robust, "Itadakimasu!"

Ino and Choji merely shrugged hoping for the best with Hinata before they too began eating their food.

'_Well that wasn't too bad ,' _reflected Naruto after his not so disastrous confrontation with a certain Hyuuga girl. She took the news gently and had also affirmed her feelings towards Naruto as siblings rather than lovers. In response, Naruto suggested that she perhaps ask out Inuzuka Kiba, the brash man had obviously shown feelings of affection towards the Hyuuga heiress during the war. She took his advice to heart and their first date was set to occur two weeks from now on kinyoubi[Friday].

Naruto lay on his bed arms spread eagle thinking. Recently he had been doing a lot of that. He certainly had the time for it after his resignation from the shinobi forces. His decision shocked anyone and everyone who knew of his aspiration of becoming hokage. When asked he simply answered, "My dream was never about being hokage of Konohagakure but gaining the acknowledge of the village, proving myself as Naruto the person the human rather than Naruto the demon. And taking the hat was a way of fulfilling that dream. I feel that my dream has been realized and no longer feel the desire to become hokage, instead; I will find another one. Don't worry I'll take solo A rank and S rank missions from time to time. I cannot let my skills decay especially after working so hard to obtain them."

One issue with Naruto's laziness was its dual edged nature. Laziness and boredom came hand in hand. Naruto had naught a clue how to handle all of his free time. He decided to take a walk around the village in hopes of finding something of intrigue.

Walking past Ichiraku, Naruto noticed the rather sudden influx and rise in popularity the small ramen bar received just over the last month. He heard from Teuchi about an expansion plan to the shop to accommodate more customers and Teuchi would also have to hire employees to work. Cue the proverbial light bulb.

Naruto brushed the flap aside and entered his favorite establishment.

"Naruto! Its nice to see you as always, will you be ordering the usual?"

"That would be good Teuchi-san thanks," Naruto sat down on the stool directly in front of Teuchi. "By the way Teuchi-san I hear you are going to expand Ichiraku?"

"I am because it's starting to get crowded, and you just happened to luck out on dining during a rare dry spell. Of course, I'll have to find part timers to work."

"You're in luck Teuchi-san, I have an abundance of time so I would be happy to work under you."

Ayame's face lit up when she heard that Naruto was going to work at the shop and Teuchi noticed.

"That's great Naruto! Ayame and I look forward to your help," exclaimed the aged owner, "Come back in a month after we've finished renovating the shop."

"Woah the shop looks amazing," thought Naruto aloud, "I wonder if the inside will be just as nice."

Naruto entered the fine establishment where Teuchi and Ayame quickly showed him the works and finished just in time for Naruto's first rush hour. And oh boy was it hectic. Naruto rushed around the rush like a chicken with its head cut off.

Naruto stood in the front of the door smoking a cigarette. He inhaled the smoke before he blew out a ring and watched as it dissipated in the air This was another habit he picked up from Shikamaru. The act was harmless to him, his Uzumaki lineage combined with his Jinchuuriki healing factor further boosted by Kurama and his mastery of Senjutsu healed potential damage to his lungs caused by the foul fumes.

Naruto snubbed out his cigarette as Ayame exited the store leaving her father to lock up. "Naruto-kun nice work today."

Naruto agreed in response and stared up at the bright stars. An awkward silence hung between the two. Ayame took advantage of this and looked over Naruto. Saying he changed in the span of four years was an understatement. Long gone was he the loud and brash thirteen year old whose dream was to be hokage and who loved to pull pranks. Now stood in front of her was a young man who had shouldered burdens of which she could have never been able to.

'_I wonder what Naruto looks like underneath that clothing . . . bad Ayame!' _she scolded herself,'_Naruto-kun is like a little brother to me and besides he wouldn't be interested in a civilian like me.'_ Despite that her cheeks were dusted a slight pink.

She squeaked in surprise when all of a sudden Naruto's face was mere centimeters from hers, his heterochromatic violet eyes stared into her soft, delicate brown. "Ayame-san are you feeling fine because your face is red," questioned Naruto with genuine concern in his tone.

"I - I - I'm fine you just surprised me that's all!" before she berated him, "Don't do that again."

Naruto quickly fell into a working routine with the Ichirakus,in addition; as he promised Naruto accepted missions from the hokage. All the meanwhile Ayame's feelings towards the grey grew. She knew that she would have to take the initiate or else nothing would ever happen. One day after work Ayame braved her courage but as it turned out she didn't have to.

"Hey Ayame-san," started Naruto one day after work, nervously.

"Yes?"

"Eto how do I say this . . ." he paused momentarily, "I was wondering if you were free by any chance next doyoubi(Saturday)?"

"I am." replied she with a straight face while inwardly she was nervous. Her thoughts went along the lines of '_He's asking if I'm free! Oh god is he going to ask me out?'_

"Why?"

"WellIwaswonderingif youwantedtogooutonadatewithmeunlessitinconvienecesyou," Naruto blurted.

Now Ayame had missed most of what Naruto said but patched the gist of it from the word "date".

With a smile she happily agreed. Teuchi who was eavesdropping nearby knowingly smirked. He thought Ayame and Naruto made a great couple. However, war hero or not if Naruto her his precious daughter and made her cry then Naruto would be sorely sorry.

Naruto sat on his bed clad in only a simple blue shirt and blue pants in the darkness with the light coming from the moon. He gulped. His mouth felt extremely dry, dry as Suna's desert. He was nervous even though he confronted a giant construct of malice, an army and a lot of other things that wanted him dead. But sex? Who wouldn't be nervous their first time having sex? It was only natural. Naruto and Ayame had been dating for the last couple of months but they only got as far as kissing until today that is.

From down the hall he heard the sound of cascading water. Naruto closed his eyes in deep contemplation and so missed the sound of the water being turned off. And before he knew it a body climbed and mounted his lap as a pair of arms wrapped themselves around his shoulders. The smell of fruity shampoo pervaded his senses. When Naruto opened his eyes. He blinked once then twice. He was mesmerized by the enchanting sight in front of him. Ayame had only her bra and panty on, Water droplets from her still wet hair glistened on her skin in the moonlight.

Naruto opened his mouth but nothing came out for no words could describe this picturesque moment.

Ayame gasped in surprise when Naruto, without warning, grabbed her waist and rolled over so she was underneath and he on top. His hard erection poked against her thighs. He engaged her in a deep, passionate and hot kiss. They broke apart each gasping for air. Unable to restrain himself any further, Naruto dexterously unhooked Ayame's bra revealing her full, round breasts and pink, perky nipples. He latched his mouth around one, making her gasp. He sucked and licked the sensitive nub earning moans from his lover. He brought his other hand to play with her remaining breast.

"Naruto!" Ayame yelled as an orgasm shocked her body. She lay gasping recovering from the orgasm. She puffed her cheek and pouted cutely, "Mou Naruto I can't be the only one receiving pleasure."

The lovers repositioned themselves so they were in the classic sixty-nine. Ayame nimbly revealed Naruto's hard member. It's head was covered with foreskin and it was an average five and a half inches but had a girth of 3.8 inches. Wrapping her soft hand around the base she gave a few test strokes. Precum leaked from the top. She glided her tongue over the head tasting his arousal and finding it appealing. Slipping her tongue underneath for foreskin, she slowly enveloped his cock pulling back the foreskin. Naruto's body shuddered.

Naruto smelled the arousal and heat coming from the honey pot. He didn't want to be out done. He moved aside the soaked undergarment. He gave a tentative lick and found the it tasty. He inserted his tongue and flattened as much as possible. His tongue swirled and glided in her cavity. His hands sensual rubbed and massaged her soft thighs. His actions had her moaning as she bobbed her head on his penis. Her snatch began tightening and pulsating along with the twitching of his member. Ayame orgasmed as Naruto came filling her mouth with his hot milk. It was warm and thick but enjoyable as Ayame discovered.

"Naruto-koi . . . I want you now, Take my virginity," said Ayame through gasping breaths.

"Wakatte(Understood)."

Another change in position had Ayame with her hips elevated and her legs closed as he entered her at an angle. He felt the barrier commonly known as her hymen and pierced it in one go. Ayame hissed in pain. Her nails dug into his back drawing blood. Naruto opened her legs and leaned forward in a tender kiss. The pain dispersed itself over a span of five minutes.

"Naruto-koi you can start moving now." murmured Ayame.

Naruto nodded before he closed her legs again and started thrusting. At that angle Naruto her sweet spot every single time. It drove her crazy.

"Ah! Ha! NAru-koI! It feels so amazing. More I want to feel even better!" Ayame moaned.

"Aaah! Aya-koi onaji(the same), your insides are so warm and slippery. It feels way too good! Your pussy keeps sucking me back in when I pull out!" Naruto groaned.

Ayame felt another orgasm coming and vocalized it, "Naru-koi. . . Hiaaa! I'm going to cum! Naruto, shoot all of your semen inside!"

With one final thrust and grunt from Naruto and Ayame both climaxed. Hot semen erupted from his penis as it filled the greedy vagina to the brim. Naruto collapsed on top of Ayame. The two lovers gently embraced each other in the euphoric afterglow of sex.

"That was . . ." said Ayame.

"Amazing," Naruto said finishing Ayame's sentence.

Not caring about their state of dress or rather undress Naruto and Ayame embraced each other in blissful sleep. Ayame lie on top and Naruto beneath. His right hand and her left were clasped together.

The wedding was small, eventful and formal. Ayame wore a blooming kimono with bursting white cherry blossoms. Naruto, on the other hand donned a rather simple orange kimono with black trimmings and the Uzumaki symbol on the back. Naruto had invited all of his friends. All attended the affair except for one, an Uchiha Sasuke. Naruto considered Sasuke to be a valuable and irreplaceable friend so he personally asked the scion. Naruto thought his friend would be happy for him; however, the Uchiha's face scrunched up as if he had swallowed an entire lemon.

"Save your breath Dobe I won't be attending," sneered Sasuke.

Their friendship went south after that on part of the Uchiha who refused to talk with Naruto. The Uchiha become an even bigger recluse and anti social than previously scorning public appearance in favor to dwelling within his ghostly compound.

Ending his reflection, Naruto honed in on the **Hiraishin **marker at the doorstep of his home and disappeared in a bright, blue flash. Like a shinobi Naruto silently opened and closed the door behind him. He wanted to surprise Ayame after his month long absence. The house was quiet.

'_Ayame is probably sleeping in the bedroom,' _he thought.

He glided over the stairs like a specter. His hand was on the doorknob his and Ayame's room and was about to open it until he heard something that would turn his world upside down.

"Cumming! I'm going to cum Sasuke-sama!" a voice shouted from behind, a voice which undoubtedly belonged to his wife. "Pour your thick cum into my womb!" shouted Ayame.

"It finally looks like you are being honest Ayame with such a shameful and lustful expression. . . what would your dear husband, Naruto think?" another voice spoke.

Naruto instantly recognized the person, '_Sasuke?!What the hell is going on here?!' _Naruto thought frantically, '_Why are Ayame and Sasuke . . .'_

Naruto's mind was too preoccupied that he failed to notice the shadow creeping up behind him before it was too late. Instantly darkness overtook him in a state of unconsciousness.

おわり だ

Owari da

End

**AN: Well that's how its going to leave off for now. If the flow seems off at certain parts or scenes is because I spent around two months writing. I often got lazy plus finals. My writing needs a lot of improvement but I'd say it's passable for now. I'd appreciate it if you guys laid down your thoughts on the ending scene. Did it give you that NTR vibe, the rage or depression or maybe both? If it did then I did my job correctly. Taking a page from the author Hail Emperor Naruto I'm going to explain my thoughts below on certain things below.**

**Naruto's Appearance: **_To know why I changed Naruto's hair color from blonde to gray I would first have to explain my averse to blonde protagonists. I don't like them simple as that with Naruto and Izayoi from Mondaiji being exceptions. Usually when I see a blonde protagonists he is likely going to have bishounen aspects; for example, Yuuto Kiba from DxD. Secondly, I like the color gray or grey. Whatever tomaeto tomato._

_All in all its a minor change one which I will be using in any future stories._

**Naruto's Personality: **_Here's the tricky part. Make Naruto to OOC then Naruto isn't 'Naruto'. -Cough- Dark Naruto stories -Cough- And I hope that I didn't do that myself. Keep him too canon then how is your Naruto different from Masashi Kishimoto's? I kept his core identity: kindness, empathy, determination and drive. Toned down his stupidity a bit, if there was any major flaw I didn't like about Naruto it was his stupidity._

_My favorite archetype for protagonists is the lazy sloth so having Shikamaru influence Naruto let me implement it._

**Sasuke: **_Hahahahha don't worry Sasuke will get his deserts. Trust me. Although I wonder if anyone can deduce his real motive?_

**I'll leave off here. Tell me what you think I could improve on. Thanks for reading.**


	2. Chapter 2

**To be frank, the original plotline I had formulated in my mind when I was think about the sequel about a year ago wasn't to my preference. I finally got of my lazy ass at the beginning of Spring Break and wrote the second chapter.**

**For clarity, the summary is a prime example of verbal irony. I know the first chapter was not in any way shape or form 'sweet' and 'romantic.'**

**Second Chapter**

Throbbing pain.

He felt ground splitting, throbbing pain from the back of his head. Perturbed thoughts swirled in his mind. Naruto moved his arm, or at least tried to when he was met with resistance in the form of tough metal, and he was tied down to a chair. Dragging the last memories before the black out from the recesses of his mind, he mulled solemnly replying the scene he walked back to.

His pondering turned into confusion. Why was Sasuke banging his wife from behind? He knew the answer. Obviously, they had been having trysts behind his back, on more than one occasion. When did it start? Did it begin during his mission; perhaps it started long before that. He remembered the Uchiha slamming the door in his face when he asked his brother to attend Ayame and his wedding. Silence and darkness were his only companions as his thoughts flowed endlessly.

He was hurt at first by the revelation of the betrayal. It was short lived. Confusion and pain degenerated into anger. Unbridled anger mixed with unrestrained hatred made a deadly concoction.

He heard the sound of a door opening and closing behind him, admitting into the room none other than Uchiha Sasuke. His former teammate walked over to and sat in a chair, Naruto surprisingly noticed finally, situated directly in front of the tied up shinobi. He was going to wipe the grin of the Uchiha's face with his foot after he snapped the bastard in two. Naruto would enjoy every moment.

"You know," Sasuke began stoically, the damn grin never leaving his visage, "Ayame fought back strongly at first. In my opinion, she should have saved her breath. I shut her up by shoving my cock down her throat. The feeling of her throat was simply exquisite. Of course, that was only a small sample before I dove into the main course." The damned grin grew wider. Sasuke was taunting him. He reveled in the despair and despondence of Naruto's countenance. Naruto hung his head low, denying Sasuke the pleasure. "Goes without saying, training her was worth my effort, bringing out the depravity of her soul. As a gesture of goodwill Naruto, I'll show you how I broke her."

Sasuke brought up his arm and nailed Naruto in the temple. His head flew to the side, stopping when the Uchiha grabbed him and stared into his eyes with the Sharingan. Trapping Naruto in his genjutsu, Sasuke, smirking, stepped back to observe from his perch. In the genjutsu, Naruto would repeatedly and helpless watch as he broke Ayame's mind and body. Sasuke absently noted the thin line of tears streaming down Naruto's face and a medley of emotions had him occupied. In his reverie, Sasuke failed to notice a thin film of chakra coating Naruto's arms before the gray haired man broke apart his cuffs, silently of course. After all, Naruto was a shinobi trained in covert operations that pertained to stealth, infiltration and assassinations. Although, once the Fourth War ended, tensions inside the Elemental Nations have eased considerably, and the only rift raft were shinobis dissatisfied at the direction the villages were taking. With his arms free, Naruto gingerly rubbed his sore wrists as he turned his sights to the distracted Uchiha. He clenched and unclenched his right hand several times within a span of two seconds.

He reached into his pouch, and retrieved a single edged dagger. The dagger was one that Naruto had specially crafted for himself after the war. His specifications were for the weapon to be eight inches, to have a black lacquer polish on the handle and blade to absorb the light and to be made using chakra conductive metal.

Dagger equipped, Naruto channeled chakra into the blade, and cut through the restrains on his legs. If he could, Naruto would have freed himself much earlier, but he had been drugged. It was the same drug that Tsunade used on Jiraiya; it interfered with Naruto's motor movement and chakra control. Usually, Naruto's Uzumaki lineage a with the healing prowess from his Jinchuuriki days should have easily cleansed the drug from his system. However, Sasuke took this little tidbit into account and upped the dosage. The dose Naruto got was enough to incapacitate a battalion of three hundred jounin level shinobi.

Naruto idly wondered if the Uchiha was ever going to snap out of his day dream and find Naruto unbound. He shrugged, it wouldn't have changed anything; Sasuke's future looked morbidly bleak at the moment. In one fluid motion, Naruto grabbed the Uchiha by the collar, breaking Sasuke from his stupor, and smashed his hard head against Sasuke's nose. Blood erupted like a geyser. Deftly releasing Sasuke, Naruto's leg shot out in a round house that collided against Sasuke's ribs. Leaving no room for retaliation, Naruto blasted the dazed Uchiha in the stomach with a fierce uppercut, sending another wave of blood flying from his mouth.

The grey haired man made a grab at Sasuke's face with his right hand; his fingers curled slightly to form a claw. As Naruto's hand came into contact with flesh, the duo dematerialized. They reappeared in the air space surrounding Naruto's home. This was only accomplished through the modifications Naruto made in his father's **Hiraishin**. Originally, the jutsu allowed the user to teleport directly where the marked kunai landed, so Naruto modify the matrix allowing him to flash anywhere within one hundred meters of the focal point. His claw hand firmly gripping Sasuke's face, Naruto formed a simple seal using his free hand; it massively increased their weight as they free fell from fifty meters in the air. The gain in weight increased their acceleration and, in return, boosted the ultimate force.

They crashed into the ground with monstrous force, uplifting the earth around them. Naruto quickly removed his hand from the small hole that marked where Sasuke's head was buried. The rest of his body was above the ground and unmoving. Naruto performed a S**hunshin **to the rim of the deep crater he created from his thunder drop and crouched. His gaze was locked onto the still form of the Uchiha, muscles tensed, waiting for the slightest movement.

Using this respite, Naruto reviewed the vivid images Sasuke projected so conveniently. He noted that a few things didn't exactly fit; for example, the genjutsu was deceptively easy to break free from. But he would ardently analyze the evidence later, specifically after he kicked Sasuke's ass to one end of the Elemental Nations and back. Naruto's eyes hardened, _'Sasuke sure is taking his sweet time pulling his head out of the hole. Oh well, if he isn't going to move then I'll just have to force him to.'_ He retrieved from his pouch, an explosive seal tagged kunai. He primed his arm back. He flung it. And as calculated, the Uchiha instantaneously reacted to the incoming threat. Sasuke wrenched his head out the ground, rolled back onto his hands and pushed off the ground as the kunai struck the ground. A small explosion took place concurrently a shockwave propelled him backwards. Naruto observed quietly, letting the Uchiha collect himself. From the other side of the crater, Naruto had his first appropriate viewing of Sasuke. The raven haired man wore a simple high collared sleeveless shirt dyed white. His weapon of choice, his chokuto, was held in place and laid horizontally behind his waistline. His pants were a pair of simple dark pants that was uniform amongst shinobi. A pair of open toed sandals completed his outfit.

Naruto glanced down at his own disorderly attire. He was wearing the same clothing from his mission which consisted of a pair of black pants and a brown long sleeved shirt. In addition, the sleeves were rolled up to his elbows. Needless to say, the fabric had scratch marks here and there alongside patches of dirt. The only thing missing was the chunin vest; otherwise, nothing else was out of place. Pushing himself off his knees, Naruto's voice resounded through the air, "Sasuke, prepare yourself."

That was the only warning Sasuke received before Naruto's form blurred out of existence. Naruto shimmered in front of Sasuke mid spin, and scored a kick at Sasuke's stomach. A shadow clone appeared next to the airborne Uchiha and grabbed at Sasuke's leg. The cloned planted himself and violently yanked his arm back before slamming his target into the ground. The force disturbed and uplifted the earth; although, it wasn't to the extent of the meteoric descent. Sasuke, air forcibly expelled from his lungs, lay prone once again.

Naruto lorded over Sasuke with a frown marring his countenance, "Why aren't you fighting back, Sasuke? Is this your way of atoning? Have you now grown a bleeding heart and conscience?" Hearing no response from him, Naruto grabbed the Uchiha by the shirt and pulled him up, "Answer me, Uchiha."

Sasuke's eyes widened as he saw the distinct form of both Kakashi's, in his right eye, and Shisui's, in his left eye, Mangekyo Sharingan taking the place of Naruto's former blue, "H-how do you have those eyes Naruto?"

Naruto promptly dropped Sasuke on his ass, "It's a long story. But, at the very least, I'll give you a shortened version. As you know my father Namikaze Minato was an orphan. On the date of his birth, he was found on the front doorsteps on a kindly, elderly couple who lived outside Konoha in a small house. They found neither sight nor sound of my father's birth parents, but they adopted him in the end. The couple's family name was Namikaze and that became his surname. As it turns out, my father had Uchiha blood running in his veins. That was the conclusion I made after Itachi attempted to remove Shisui's eye from the raven he implanted inside of me. To his and my amazement, the eye fused with my left eye, granting me a pre-Mangekyo Sharingan. The sharingan in my right eye was a gift from Kakashi, who learned of my recently awakened doujutsu, before his death and wanted me to have his eye."

Naruto shrugged, "The Uchiha blood that runs through my vein is extremely diluted, thus it took the DNA from a purer Uchiha, in my case Shisui, to activate the Sharingan. With no prior experience, I was reluctant to use them during our fight with Madara and Obito. I had ample time after to the war to experiment and adjust myself to the eyes, so I did. You are the first person to see my Sharingan. If only the circumstances were different." He paused; he said jokingly, "Who knew, when I called you my brother in the metaphorical sense, you were also my brother in the literal sense. Actually more akin to a cousin than a brother. I am certain you get the meaning." His eyes started to spin as they morphed into their next stage, the Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan.

He reiterated his inquiry, "Why aren't you fighting back Sasuke?"

"It is . . . I . . . you," Naruto's ears caught the faint words he mumbled under his breath. Naruto blinked; he swore that he saw Sasuke turn away, his face dusted pink. The stoic Uchiha was blushing? Naruto thought the act was an impossibility. Let it be known, Sasuke wasn't a man of many words or emotions. The sudden change confused him.

Naruto quizzically scratched at the itchy spot on the back of his scalp that had been bothering him for quite a while, "What was that Sasuke? I didn't quite catch you. Can you repeat that?"

"Nothing. Never mind. You are an idiot. Forgot what I said you dobe," Sasuke, cheeks dyed red, shouted at him.

For the first time, Sasuke took initiative. He lunged at Naruto, taking him down in a rough tackle. Under normal circumstances, Naruto would have easily dodged it, but he was taken back by Sasuke's uncharacteristic outburst. It didn't help that he spent the last month on a mission where he he only had three hours of sleep each night. Basically, Naruto was running on fumes. Swinging his right elbow across, Naruto slugged Sasuke. Feeling it connect, he kept the momentum and used it to push Sasuke off him.

"From the way you are taking the brunt of my blows head on, it's almost as if you want to die, you want me to kill you," Naruto, crouching next to Sasuke, stated.

"You don't have the audicity, Naruto," said Sasuke.

Naruto idly thrummed his fingers on his knee, "It's just as you say, Sasuke, I won't kill you. That would be an easy escape for you. No, you won't receive death. What should I do with you Sasuke?" he wondered aloud.

"Dobe," Sasuke sneered, "doesn't matter what you do, you'll all ways be a lesser man than I. You could never please Ayame as I have. Live the rest of your pathetic and miserable life bearing that little tid bit." He cackled, "I wondered how she ever felt anything with such a small dick."

Naruto liked to consider himself more mature than his teenaged pubescent counterpart and he is. However, there were lines which were not meant to be crossed, and Sasuke crossed them.

"You bastard . . ." his eyes widened as the perfect plan for revenge was hatched. What was the single most important thing to Sasuke, he asked himself. The answer was his pride. During his stay under Orochimaru, Sasuke developed a complex of sorts in his clan and against those who, like Kakashi, had the Sharingan but weren't of Uchiha descent. All Naruto needed to do was take that self-imposed pride and crush it, grind it into thinly grained powder.

He initiated the first part of his plan by slapping chakra suppressing seals on Sasuke. These seals, tested by Naruto himself, were undoubtedly the strongest seals with their function. Sasuke felt the strength leaving from his body and exlcaimed, "What are you doing you dobe?"

"Don't worry about it," Naruto waved dissmissively, "You'll see soon enough."

Humming a jaunty tune, Naruto searched through his repoitoire of seals until his eyes lighted on the one he wanted. The smoke cleared to reveal a scroll as large as the one he wore during Pain's invasion. The unravled scroll had complex and indecipherable black scribbling. Only he, the premier Fuuinjutsu expert, comprehended it.

The possibility with seals are endless. They could be used to seal giant contructs of chakra into a newborn or used to supplement ranged attacks for an explosive punch or to teleport across the continent. The art of fuuinjutsu has many applications. Furthermore, they could even be used to permenantly change genders as Naruto learned. He stumbled on the seal purely by chance.

To clear any misunderstandings, Naruto hadn't actively pursued the creation of the seal rather, he was invited by a few of the guys for a couple of drinks. Twenty bottles of sake later, a drunk Naruto stumbled out of the bar and home at seven in the morning. Who knew the Uzumaki longitivity equated to high alcohol tolerance, which also explained why Tsunade needed to drink a lot to get the tiniest buzz.

Luckily for him, his wife, Ayame, worked at Ichiraku despite her marriage, so he wasn't present to give him an earful. Clamoring about in his study, the intoxicated Naruto had the bright and ingenous idea create a seal based on his **O****iroke Jutsu(Sexy Technique)**. It took him two hours to create the **Sen Henkaku ****No Fuuin(Gender Change Seal)**. In essence the seal acted exactly like a **Henge No Jutsu**, but the difference was it was near impossible to dispel or detect through any means, Sharingan and Byakugan included. Tacked into the seal was a time limiter: seven days before the transformation expired. Naruto wasn't a expert for nothing, and modified the seal so it became irreversible unless he willed it.

Placing the scroll near an immobilized Sasuke, Naruto, ignoring his protests, rolled him onto the scroll and stepped back. A plume of smoke erupted before being blown away by the wind. And that was it. There before Naruto was Uchiha Sasuke with one important change. Sasuke who previously was a male was now a female.

"Dobe, what did you do . . . to . . . me," Sasuke's usually gruff voice had been replaced by a softer and melidious one. Quickly, he . . . she patted down her body. Her slender hands roamed over the two additions to her new body. Sasuke's fingers sunk into her large cleavage with an expression of shock and horror. Her eyes snapped at the source of her recent plague. "Change me back dobe," Sasuke, not trusting her own words, ordered.

"Nah, I think your female form fits you better." Naruto, with an amused smile etched, refused flatly. He was all ready reveling in Sasuke's despair. Shivering from the thought, he begrudgingly admitted, Sasuke's female form was better than his and was, dare he say, beautiful. His pale face threatened to expunge the vile bile, but he forced down the digusting taste with his tempered will.

She had a feminant face lacking the hard angles and sharp jaw line present in men. Dark eyes of coal and cherry, pink lips complimented her alluring complexion. Her jet black and silky hair trailed luxuriously over her shoulders and disappeared behind her back. Naruto couldn't find the exact words to describe the rest of her body, because it has hidden by her clothing. Though, from what Naruto perceived, she had a nice ass. A very nice ass.

He cleared his throat before gloating, "How does it feel now Sasuke, having your pride as a man stripped away by my seal. I bet you're just seething inside aren't you?"

"Hn." The Classic Uchiha Response. "Doesn't change the fact that I'm a superior in the bed, _and _you can't please a woman," she smirked back. "I'll take back my words if you prove me wrong."

He blinked and quirked a gray eyebrow, "What are you insinuating exactly?"

**End**

**Oh no Sasuke! How will you get out of this conundrum of a situation? **

**Is this all according to plan? Whose plan exactly? Sasuke's plan?**

**What happened to Ayame? Wouldn't Naruto have been alerted to any transgressions made against her?**

**Naruto having the Sharingan was something I thought of on a whim, and plays no real part in the story otherwise.**

**Inquires galore. **


End file.
